Double Trouble
by Eilisch
Summary: One Pretear is enough trouble--what happens when Himeno's cousin shows up? Temporarily retired
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and aspects of this story are the property of whoever owns the copyright to Pretear. And I'm slap broke, so suing won't due you any good. Ciau!  
  
Prologue  
  
Family...gone. Friends...none.  
  
Cold and shivering, the little four-year-old wended her way through the rainy deserted streets. As the dawning sun gleamed pinkly through the steady downpour, the small waif collapsed in the doorway of an old, cruel, gray stone building.  
  
She did not move again. 


	2. Chapter 1: The New Arrival

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and aspects of this story are the property of whoever owns the copyright to Pretear. And I'm slap broke, so suing won't due you any good. Ciao! I'm posting this early because I realize the prologue was really short (thanks KeyQuis, whoever you are) sorry if the prologue doesn't seem to tie in at first, it will later.  
  
Chapter 1: The New Arrival  
  
"Excuse me, but can you tell me how to get to the Awayuki Estate?"  
  
The young man spun toward her. A grin spread slowly across his face.  
  
"Hi. New in town?" he asked with a shrug of his broad shoulders.  
  
"Yes," she said. "How did you know?"  
  
"It's not often that tourists come here. It's a small town. My name's Goh. Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
It was then that she noticed the uniform that fit his tall, well- built frame like a glove. He must work at this restaurant, she thought.  
  
"I need to find Himeno Awayuki."  
  
"Himeno? I know her. Why don't you stick around? She often comes here after school."  
  
"Well, okay."  
  
She sat down at the table and viewed him through half-lidded eyes. Hmmm...reddish highlights in his black hair, warm brown eyes, masculine features, handsome physique...he's fine. Should I? Hmmm.... She stretched languidly, tossing her head so her electric purple locks shone in the sun, bright green eyes sparkling with mischief. She was petite, and she wore a tight-fitting outfit that accentuated every curve.  
  
"Hey, let me buy you a drink."  
  
She sat upright in mock horror. "Me? Accept a drink from a strange man? I never!"  
  
She glanced up at him through her eyelashes. He looked befuddled. "Well, why not?"  
  
"Because you can't share it," she said, a half-smile playing on her pouty lips.  
  
Her answer had surprised him, she could tell. Wasn't he going to get the hint? He can't be that naïve.  
  
"What about ice cream?"  
  
Ah, he seems to be getting the hint. "Mmmm...do you have Cappuccino Commotion?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
He disappeared inside the little restaurant. She took out a lighter from a pocket on her jeans and started to play with it, flicking it on and off.  
  
"Here we are," he said, placing the dish on the table. She looked up, and smiled.  
  
"What, only one spoon?" she asked, eyes opened wide.  
  
He winked at her before picking up the spoon. "Open wide!"  
  
He's not as dense as I thought he was. The two of them ate in silence for a minute or two.  
  
"I take it you like fire," he asked.  
  
"The lighter gave me away, didn't it?"  
  
"Well, that, and your shirt is covered in flames."  
  
"What's your name, anyway?" he added.  
  
"Washu. Washu Ohtori."  
  
"Wa-shu," he said softly, stretching and caressing each syllable. "So, are you going to be in town for awhile?"  
  
"Yes. In fact, permanently. My parents were killed a month ago, and since Himeno's a cousin of mine, she's letting me move in with them." At the look on his face, she added, "I don't really want to talk about that right now."  
  
She lowered her eyes and the spoon that had been halfway to her mouth. She looked so sad and lonely...just as she intended.  
  
"Well are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
Her head came up. "What?"  
  
"Say, sevenish?"  
  
She smiled coyly. "I haven't been in town long enough to find my way, and you're wondering if I have plans?"  
  
"Well, I, uh-"he stammered, his cheeks matching the flaming red in his hair as he looked anywhere but at her.  
  
"I'd love to, Goh," she said. Smiling sweetly. "Meet you here?"  
  
"Ye-"  
  
"Washu! There you are!" Seconds later she was tackled by a girl with bubble-gum pink hair.  
  
"Oof. Hello, cuz. Nice to see you, too."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to wrestle you off of me. Shit, you're heavy. Must be all that muscle."  
  
"You mean, it's not her eating me out of paycheck and restaurant?" asked Goh as he leaned nonchalantly against a wall.  
  
"Well, that too. Hey, get off Himeno! You're ruining my new outfit!"  
  
"Come on! We need to go!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Bye, Go-uh!" she yelled as Himeno yanked her away and led her into a wild rampage down the sidewalk.  
  
"So, what was going on back there?"  
  
"I was having a pleasant conversation until you catapulted out of nowhere!"  
  
"You weren't putting the moves on Goh, were you?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Washu tried to look innocent, but that look would never fool her cousin.  
  
"Ah, you were, weren't you? I knew it," Himeno groaned.  
  
"What're you complaining for?" she said, giving Himeno an affectionate push. "He didn't seem to mind."  
  
"'Cause he's my friend and, no offense, but I've seen how your relationships end. I don't want to see him get hurt."  
  
"Ouch, that hurts, cuz. Besides, maybe this one will be different. You know I broke off all the others because they weren't the right ones for me."  
  
"Still afraid of commitment, huh?" Himeno asked as she opened the gates of the estate.  
  
"Do you have a death wish?"  
  
"No. Oh, look! There's Mawata—eeep! Hide me!" Himeno cried as she scampered behind Washu.  
  
"You do realize that you should probably hid behind something taller than yourself, right? What's the big deal, anyway?"  
  
"It's Mayuna!"  
  
"The pain in the ass?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"So...what about her?"  
  
"I accidentally dumped ketchup on her this morning."  
  
"Do I even want to ask?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Looks like I'll have some fun here after all, even if you insist on wrecking my time with total hotties."  
  
"Oh no. I have it when you say that."  
  
"He he he he."  
  
"Is she gone yet?"  
  
"Yeah, she went inside yelling for some guy Tanaka."  
  
"Whew! That was close. I swear she's out to get me, even when I don't do anything to her."  
  
"Hi, Tuliphead!" a strong, reserved voice said quietly behind them.  
  
"Hayate!" she grimaced before turning to chase the man fleeing across the grounds. "Come back here, you! Ooh, I'll make you pay!"  
  
"That's it cuz, make him crawl! Then have your way with him!"  
  
"You stay out of this, Washu!"  
  
Left on her own, Washu steadily made her way to the house. Her Converse sneakers crunched on the gravel drive. She opened the front door and walked into a spacious hallway. The squeak of the hinges must've given her away.  
  
"Shu-shu!"  
  
Oh no, she groaned inwardly as she was caught in a big bear-hug. "Hello, Uncle Koaru."  
  
"Is this your niece, Kaoru?" a refined woman's voice called from the room behind him.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you dear, uh-"  
  
"Washu," she said wrestling out of her uncle's grasp. "My name is Washu Ohtori."  
  
"Well dear, you must be tired. Mikage, show Miss Ohtori to her room please."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Alone in her room, Washu kicked off her shoes, spread out on the bed, and was soon asleep.  
  
It was six-thirty when she awoke.  
  
"Crap! I'll be late!" she jumped up and rushed to the bathroom.  
  
"Whoa, take it easy, cuz. Where's the fire?"  
  
"Himeno, I've got a date at seven! Damn it! Where's my shampoo?!"  
  
"A date! How'd you et a date already?"  
  
"Ah ha! There it is!" She stripped down and turned the shower on full-blast. "I got asked, that's how!"  
  
"Slow down! Okay, is there anyway I can help?"  
  
"Yeah. You can keep Kaoru off my case if he asks," she said as she jumped in the shower. "Oh, and get out my hairdryer."  
  
"What are you gonna wear?"  
  
"Dunno. Maybe the purple plaid miniskirt with the suspendors? Oooh, and the black leather boots. And my purple fishnet stockings."  
  
"Okay...uh, doncha need a shirt?"  
  
"Of course, dummy! Now, um...I think my black tube top," Washu said as she turned off the water and tucked a towel around her waist. She plugged in the hair dryer and turned it on.  
  
"Hey, toss me my brush, will ya?"  
  
"Sure. Which pair of boots are you gonna wear?"  
  
"Hmmm...buckles or laces? The ones with the buckles, Himeno. Thanks." She finished drying her hair and walked back into the bedroom.  
  
"Thanks a bunch, cuz. You're a lifesaver." She got dressed while Himeno relaxed.  
  
"So, who's your date?"  
  
"Oh, uh...you haven't guessed?"  
  
"Well, how would I? The only guy I saw you talking to was ...Goh!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Goh?! But he's gullible and naïve! You'll corrupt him!"  
  
"Psh! Maybe he needs corrupting." Washu pulled on her boots and stood up. "Now, where's my makeup kit?"  
  
"Well, don't!"  
  
"Don't what?" she asked, her eyes half-shut as she concentrated on her face.  
  
"Misbehave!"  
  
"You want me to misbehave? Okay!"  
  
"No! Don't misbehave!"  
  
"Oh, you mean you want me to behave! I would have never thought of that." She capped the mascara and tossed it in the bag. "You know, you're going to ruin all of my fun."  
  
"Grrrr!"  
  
"You're so funny when you're mad. Hey, Himeno, did my car arrive yet?"  
  
"Yeah. It's in the garage."  
  
"Great! See ya later, gurl!" Washu gave her a hug goodbye before rushing out the door. 


End file.
